Falling In Many Ways
by Username that hasnt been taken
Summary: When Dean realizes how long an angel lives, he starts to worry if Cas will forget about him someday. Set somewhere is season 5, but no spoilers


"Angels live forever. Unless they're killed. Your just unimportant maggots that occupy a little of that time."

Sam and Dean were hunting a demon in some no-name city. Somehow, it knew about Cas and all the angel/demon business. It was just trying to get to them. Get to Dean. Well, it was doing hell of a job. Sam stabbed it through the throat with Ruby's knife and it died with a smile on its face. It was sick.

Sam found an old collage buddy was living in that no-name city, so he went to visit, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts. Normally he would go to a bar and pick up a chick, but tonight he just wasn't feeling it. Were they really just insignificant pieces to Cas' long life? Would he forget them after they were dead and gone?

Maybe it was because Dean was thinking about him, or maybe it was just a coincidence, but Cas showed up right then in his hotel room.

"Hello, Dean. You seem deep on thought. I could leave if-"

"No, Cas. It's fine." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why are you here, Cas?"

"I just wanted to check up on you and your brother."

"Okay. Hey Cas, how long is an angels life?"

Cas tilted his head in confusion. Dean never seemed intrested in angels before. At least, not like this.

"Well, unless we are killed, we can live forever. I myself saw the first fish crawl upon land, which would later-"

"Yeah, Cas. I get it." Dean let out a sigh. Cas grew more confused. It seemed as if Dean was upset about this fact. Why would he be upset that Cas would live forever?

"I don't understand. You seem upset. And don't try to brush it off saying ' no chick-flick moments', whatever that means."

"Well, that just means Sam and I are just little points in your life. You'll forget about us when this whole apocalypse is over and we're dead and gone." This bothered Dean much more than it should've. I mean, Dean knew better to get attached to anyone but his closest kin, and even those he was wary about. So why was he so upset that Cas would forget? It would most likely be for the best anyway.

"Dean, even if you and your brother weren't so important to me, you and Sam changed my life. I rebelled for your cause."

"Yeah, but is that all you'll remember us for? The fools who tried to change fate?" Dean stood from where he was sitting on one of the beds. He stood a bit closer to the trench coated angel.

"Dean, why would you think that? You mean very much to me, not because you're a hunter, but because of your soul." Dean noticed Cas didn't mention Sam in that sentence.

When Cas rose Dean out of Hell, he saw Dean's soul. He saw the kind of man he was. He saw how he would put others before him. Cas put Dean back together. He knew where every single one of his freckles were. He knew every stand of his light brown hair. He had seen Dean at his weakest point and how he was still strong. How he had suffered so much, gone through so much pain. Yes, he made mistakes, but he did more good than bad. Castiel fell in love with Dean before they even truly met.

Of course, Dean didn't know this. He just thought the angel was an ally who would forget about him when this Lucifer business was over with. If it turned out the way they hoped. But he was so much more to the angel, so Cas explained it to him.

"Dean, when I raised you from Hell, I saw you at your worst, yet you still amazed me with you strength and your will to do good, even when you had been through so much." Dean wasn't quite sure where this was headed. Cas looked at the ground.

"You know, it's forbidden for angels to fall in love with humans. That's why I rebelled in the first place. If free will meant being with you, I would risk anything for it. Which means I'm probably going to Fall soon. But, so be it. As long as I get to be with you."

Dean stood there in shock. Not only was Cas telling him he was in love wit him, but he was also saying he would willing to give up his grace for it. How was he supposed to respond to that?

Cas took Dean's silence as a sign that his feelings weren't returned.

"I'm sorry, Dean. If you want me to leave, I-" Cas was cut off by Dean's lips crashing into his. Cas was shocked at first, but, frozen in shock. He quickly regained his senses and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Dean fell onto the bed, pulling Cas on top of him. Dean pulled off the other man's trench coat, while Cas started to pull off Dean's many layers. Neither of them cared what happened tomorrow, nor anywhere else in the future. They were happy now. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>The fist thought when Dean woke up was <em>Man, the pizzaman taught him well<em>. He looked over at sleeping Cas. He was just so adroable in the morning light. Not wanting to wake him, Dean quietly slipped out of bed and took a long shower.

When he got out, it was 1:29. Man, had he slept in. Dean looked over to Cas, still sleeping. 1:00 was enough sleep.

"C'mon, Cas. Wake up." Cas didn't move. Daen shook him gingerly.

"Cas, c'mon dude, wake up." Cas still didn't move. Dean started to worry. He shook Cas harder and harder, shouting for him to wake up, but the angel stayed asleep. Tears were stinging in Dean's eyes. No, this couldn't be happening. Not now.

Then one eye opened. "Dean?" Cas said.

"Dean, please. I can't breathe." Dean quickly jumped off Cas, giving him air. Wait, did angels need to breathe?

'What the hell was that for, man? You scared the hell out of me!" Dean said when Cas caught his breathe.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but-" Cas' eyes widened, his hand running down his body. He looked up at Dean, then back at himself.

"What, Cas? What is it?" Cas looked up.

"It seems I have Fallen." Now it was Dean's turn to freeze, not knowing how to process the information he just got. He had a thousand questions, but all he said was, "Why?"

"I told you. It is forbidden to fall in love with a human. Last night was basically me telling the angels I was ready to become human. Ready to Fall."

Dean felt so ashamed. He took away something that defined Cas, something that made him who he was. Sure Dean still loved him, like he always would, but he took away a bit of Cas' personality.

"Man, I'm so sorry. You must be furious." Cas tilted his head in his cute, little way. Damn, why did he have to be so cute?

"Dean, I chose this. I knew this would happen sooner or later and I wouldn't have it any other way. But, as I need to adjust to this new human body, I need lots of rest, so..."

"Oh! Yeah, of course. Sleep as late as you like," Dean said. He just now realized how tired Cas looked with bags under his eyes and it looked like Cas was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Cas asked with his little head tilt. Dean broke out into a grin.

"You bet I will," he responded, climbing into the bed. Cas snuggled into Dean's chest, Dean wrapping his arm around the angel. Ex-angel that is. They lied there for hours.

When Sam returned a few hours later, he just smiled, closed the door as quietly as possible and went to get a drink. It was about time they realized their feelings for each other.


End file.
